JxHQ: Together We'll Win it All
by DonnaJossee
Summary: Being a freshly new couple, The Joker and Harley Quinn are struggling with one thing: Harley picking apart anything and everything she can that he's done as the sane part of her subconsciously tries to do everything to make her second guess her decision to be with him. One shot.


_**Together We'll Win It All**_

 _These four lonely walls have changed the way I feel_

 _The way I feel_

 _I'm standing still_

 _And nothing else matters now, You're not here_

 _So where are you_

 _I been calling you_

 _I'm missing you_

 _Where else can I go, Where else can I go_

 _Chasing you_

 _Chasing you_

 _Memories turn to dust, please don't bury us_

 _I got you_

 _I got you_

 _Running, running, running, running_

 _Running, running, running_

 _Ain't running from myself no more_

 _Together we'll win it all_

 _I ain't running, running, running, running_

 _Running, running, running_

 _Ain't running from myself no more_

 _I'm ready to face it all_

 _If I lose myself I lose it all_

Harley stood still, watching as J mingled with all his aristocratic buddies in his usual space. She'd only been "Harley Quinn" for a couple days now, and she was still trying to adjust to her new skin and hair...and thoughts.

He'd never taken her out before until tonight, well, out in his side of the Gotham. They'd gone out plenty, but nothing compared to tonight. Butterflies churned in her stomach as she watched him. He was smiling widely, motioning his hands every now and then. He'd say something and his friends would laugh and every now and then one of them would crack a joke and he'd chuckle loudly.

He was in his element, and Harley felt completely out of hers.

But she stayed for him, and kept quiet about how she didn't enjoy the half naked waitresses offering him drinks on gold platter's, or how she felt uncomfortable being around so many prying eyes of men three times her age as she lingered by the bar. She didn't want to disturb him.

She'd gone to the bathroom the second they arrived and when she returned, he was surrounded by his "friends".

She heard someone clear their throat, and she turned to see a gorgeous young woman sliding her a drink.

"You must be J's new play thing." She commented as Harley cautiously picked up the glass.

"Excuse me?" She was a little taken back by what the woman had said.

"I'm Liliana, I work for J when I'm not giving old men drinks." She added. Harley raised her brows, sizing the girl up.

She had very dark skin, golden brown eyes and long, braided hair. Harley didn't really feel threatened simply because Liliana wasn't giving off a feral vibe. But she was a little threatened at the fact that such a beautiful being was working so closely to J.

Liliana read her like a book and laughed suddenly.

"Roscoe's my older cousin. He'd kill me and J both if we ever tried anything. I promise, I'm not into the whole 'date someone old enough to be your father' kink. I mean, obviously you are, and that's fine. But it's not my cup of tea, so you have nothing to worry about. Besides, J doesn't given any women the time of day anymore." Roscoe had been one of J's best guys for over 10 years.

"What do you mean 'anymore'?" Harley cocked her head.

"He's a man, Harley. He doesn't go after pleasures of the flesh like he used to, but he had to get burned several times before he learned his lesson." She told her. "He's not stupid, he knows the affect he has on women. And he's never shied away from using it to his advantage. But see, people don't like it when you sleep with their wife or daughter or sister. And those were the only people he seemed to be attracted to. That's why he never has business partners anymore, he's slept with some body in their family and has almost gotten himself killed for it every time."

"If the men he worked with kept trying to kill him then why did he keep doing it every time he got a new business partner?" Harley asked aloud and Liliana scoffed.

"Because he's insane." She explained. "And because he's only attracted to things he knows he can't have."

It all made sense to Harley. That was why he got her. That's why he tried so damned hard.

He knew he couldn't have her because she was his doctor and he was a patient.

Anger boiled within her at this realization. He was going to get rid of her soon enough, just like he'd done to all those other women. She took the drink Liliana gave her and marched over to J. He saw her coming and smiled to himself, reaching his arm out when she came closer.

"Baby, come meet the - " He couldn't finish because Gin was soaking into his shirt and dripping from his face.

Harley slammed the glass down and turned to his friends.

"Fellas," She regarded their presence before giving the Joker a death glare and storming out of the club. She drove back to the penthouse, leaving him to call Johnny to come pick him up.

When he got home, she was sitting on the couch, watching a movie and drinking a glass of soda.

He switched the TV off from the remote she left on the kitchen counter and she stiffened up, a little fear shooting down her spine, but she brushed it off with ease and went on with drinking her soda.

His footsteps echoed as he walked closer to her, stepping around the couch to get in front of her.

She looked him up and down as he came into view. His shirt was splattered with Gin, his jaw was clenched, and his chains were gently clinking with his deep breaths.

"Can I help you?" She asked smartly and he narrowed his eyes.

"What. The Fuck. Was that?" He asks her lowly and she rolled her jaw, standing.

"I'm not dumb, J. I know why you went through all the trouble to make this happen. And it ain't cause you love me."

"What are you talking about?"

"Liliana told me about your activities in the past. You'd get a new business partner, fuck someone close to him and then get rid of her just to say you had sex with her!"

He felt anger roll through him. How dare she bring that up now.

"You bitch." He laughed lowly, without humor. "You think I'm going to discard you like I've done all those other women?"

"I know you will!" She shouted back and he raised a brow.

"You don't know a damn thing about me, Sweetheart, if you think I'd spend months getting you on my side just to ditch you after a couple weeks." He spit.

"I don't know you." She admitted to him. "I don't." Tears formed and she sat back down. "I know what you tell me and I know it's all not true. We barely know anything about each other, J." she shrugged and he sighed.

"I know enough about you, and you know enough about me. And what I've done in my past doesn't concern you. Just like what you've done in your past doesn't concern me." He tried to reason with her.

"How many women have you been with, J? Be honest."

He stared at her blankly, knowing he was going to piss her off with what he was about to tell her.

"I lost count." He admitted and she felt faint.

"You...you lost count?" She looked angry and he rolled his eyes.

"I was and idiot, Harley, I thought I had everything fucking figured out! I had the money and the cars and the respect and the women and booze and drugs - anything, you name it, I had it because I thought I had absolutely nothing to lose. That's what happens when you give a young man, who's been broke his whole life, more money than he knows what to do with."

"I don't care what your reasoning is, I just can't comprehend sleeping with so many people that you lose count." She rubbed her forehead.

"Hmm," He rubbed his lips together, throwing his suit jacket on the couch. "Guess we both fucked our way to the top, huh?" He shot at her before walking to their room and slamming the door.

His words hit her harder than they should've. She'd told him about her sleeping with a professor to get a good grade on her final. And she'd entrusted that information with him because she knew he was listening and he cared. She didn't think he'd use it against her.

She rummaged up her courage and went after him.

"I don't know what I have done to you to make y—"

"I was having a good night and you came outta nowhere and threw a fucking drink on me, Harley!" He shouted and she ground her teeth together. "The fuck did you expect? Huh?"

She rolled her jaw and had an outburst the second he turned away from her.

She grabbed his arm and snatched him back, causing him to raise his hand at her."

"Don't fuckin' touch me." He barked before snatching away from her again.

This time, she grabbed him and didn't let go, regardless of his struggles.

"Let. Go. Of. Me." He finally growled after trying to get his arm from her grip.

The angrier he got, the faster her breathing became.

"Let go—"

He was cut off by her practically attacking him.

If he weren't so distracted by her, he'd beat her. But he was on a leash at her mercy, and wrapped tightly around her finger at the moment.

He knew how to sweet talk her to get what he wanted, and she knew how to use her body to get what she wanted. He saw it as a gift and a curse. Right now being an example of the latter.

Her hands ran up his arms and pulled him closer to her, running her fingers through his hair.

He growled, backing her up to the mattress.

She laughed evilly when he pushed her back and she backed up to the head of the bed.

He stalked her, that hungry, animalistic look in his eyes as he licked his silver teeth and hovered over her.

The humor and cutesy teasing dissolved quickly as Harley stared up at him.

Her hands reached up to cup his smooth face and he leaned into her touch almost like a wild animal would once it's tamed. But he wasn't tamed. Despite them being a couple she knew he was still very capable of tearing her throat out. And she didn't mind the idea at all.

Instead of dwelling on it too long, she took deep breaths and brought his lips back down to hers.

He sighed, pulling away momentarily.

"What?" She whispered and he brushed a stray lock of blonde hair from her face.

"You're a pain in the ass, you know that?" He asked her and she smiled widely, giggling. "And my life would be completely boring without you in it. Not any of those other women... _you_." He made sure she knew she wasn't ever going to be second to him—unless Batman was involved of course. Her smile faded a little bit as she took in what he said.

"I love you." She mouthed and he chuckled, leaning down to kiss her again.


End file.
